Malfoy loves good
by Dea Artio
Summary: Drago Malfoy, quinze ans, dépressif maladif, drogué, abusé par son fournisseur. Et puis il y a Luna. Luna qui l'aime et qu'il aime. Luna qui ne peut que l'aimer, sinon la vie n'a aucun sens. Histoire d'une dépendance. "Tu es pathétique, Malfoy"
1. Introduction

**Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K.R mais je revendique entièremen**** l'histoire. **

**WARNING : histoire parfois violente qui traite de malaitre, de drogue, de sexe, De relations entre hommes, de violence, de domination et d'amour.**

**Personne sensible s'abstenir. Je tiens à préciser que cette œuvre est totalement fictive (papa, maman, si vous lisez cette histoire, pas de panique...). J'Espere que mon point de vue non-orthodoxe des personnages vous plaira, et je suis ouverte à toute discution. Bonne lecture ^_^**

Drago se regarde dans le miroir, il a quinze ans et déjà des cheveux blancs. Son teint est trop pâle, mais rien n'y fait, il est incapable de prendre des couleurs, incapable d'être en bonne santé. Il se déteste.

Et soudain ça le reprend, la nausée. Il rend la soupe qui avait constitué son seul déjeuné, il se vide de lui même, une fois de plus, comme s'il ne pouvait tolérer de se nourrir. C'est mal, il est plus maigre que Daphné, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Avaler de la nourriture pour lui, c'est un peu comme les potions pour Londubat : une torture.

Zabini tambourine comme un possédé sur la porte de la salle de bain. Drago avale ses petites pilules, celles qui sont sensées lui apporter des vitamines et faire comme s'il allait bien, celles qui doivent le guérir mais qui ne font rien. Et aussi celles qui doivent l'empêcher de se foutre en l'air, les bleues. Il les aime bien, les bleues, même si elles le font un peu déconner. Ce ne sont pas de vrai médicaments, le médecin ne les lui a pas donné, les pilules de poudre bleue sont un secret. Drago avale tout ça d'un coup et ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de l'abrutissement des drogues, puis il sort de la salle de bain sous les insultes de Zabini.

Dans la chambre, Vincent et Grégory discutent joyeusement, et Théodore le regarde. Drago déteste le regard de Théodore, vif, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Il a toujours peur de s'y blesser, sur ce regard.

Il s'assoit sur son lit, la tête lui tourne. Vincent le regarde, Drago sait qu'il a pitié. Ils ont tous pitié de lui, mais Vincent est le pire, il se sent carrément obligé de jouer les gardes du corps. Drago se sent faible, pathétique.

Il est un Malfoy, merde !

Il se cogne la tête contre le pilier du lit et Grégory accourt pour l'empêcher de se blesser, Théodore renifle de dégoût. La voix de ténor de Blaise commence à retentir, pourquoi ce con doit toujours chanter sous la douche ? En même temps, il l'aime bien, la voix de Blaise. Elle est chaude et rassurante. Ça fait du bien.

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi. Ça peut paraître con mais cette seule information donne presque envie à Drago d'arrêter de se faire vomir. Ça lui donne presque envie de se soigner, de faire des efforts, de guérir. presque l'envie de vivre. Parce que ce soir, dans la serre n°3, _elle_ l'attendra.

Sa fée. Un ange.

Elle illumine ses nuits et ses journées, c'est sa putain de bouée de sauvetage. Et lui est son putain d'esclave, son plan cul à répétition, sa chose. Mais c'est sa manière à elle d'aimer, il supporte. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, et il ne se pose pas plus de question. Il accepte tout. Il a tout accepté. Il a tout subit. Parce que sans elle, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle l'aime c'est sûr, parce que sinon ça n'en vaudrait pas le coup, avaler ces putain de pilules chaque matin et sortir de la salle de bain en faisant semblant d'aller bien. Sans elle, ça n'a aucun sens, de vivre.

Drago aime ce qui lui fait du bien. Il aime les pommes, les pilules de drogue bleue, regarder les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie, et plus que tout Drago aime Lovegood.

** Voulez vous savoir son histoire ? Leur histoire ? C'est violent, c'est absurde, c'est une Lovegood indifférente et un Malfoy mal dans sa peau, ce sont deux adolescents.**


	2. La nausée

Drago Malfoy avait réussi, au prix de quelques gallions, à se faire une réputation certaine. On murmurait dans les couloirs ses exploits fantasmagoriques, qu'une fille bien payée était allée raconter à ses amies. Pour dire vrai, Malfoy n'avait pas même l'ombre d'une idée de comment c'était foutu, une femme, en dessous des robes de sorcière. Le mystère de sa vie. Pansy lui avait proposé, une fois, de lui montrer. Mais Drago n'était pas comme ça, Pansy, c'était une amie. Juste une amie. Il y avait Astoria, bien sûr, à qui il aurait pût demander puisque de toute façon ils allaient se marier. Mais Astoria n'était pas une femme, c'était une gamine. Alors la vie sexuelle de Drago se résumait aux rumeurs que lançait Blaise. Ça le laissait de marbre. Drago s'en foutait.

De toute façon, Drago s'en foutait de tout. Systématiquement. Rien ne retenait son attention. Ce que c'est barbant, un adolescent dépressif. Même pas original en plus, il avait chopé la maladie psychologique la plus courante et la plus chiante du monde. Le pire, peut être, c'est qu'à serpentard on le savait. Spécialement dans le dortoirs. Ils étaient con, les autres, de croire que le grand Malfoy était un prince alors que les sangs purs avaient juste pitié de lui. Ils le trouvaient pathétique, le pauvre petit Malfoy sans défense, qui pouvait se foutre en l'air du jour au lendemain, en un batement de paupière... Pauvre chose. Et puis il y avait Vincent et Pansy, eux c'étaient des vrais potes, qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, sérieux.

Bref, Malfoy était une petite chose pathétique, chétive, toujours malade, qui pouvait vous claquer dans les doigts à tout instant. Une bombe que douze psychomages n'avaient pas pût désamorcer. Mais il s'en sortait bien, Malfoy. Il avait une fiancée, deux amis, une famille, une vie et jusque là son monde tournait à peu près rond.

Et puis il y eu ce jour où son monde a décidé de péter un câble, il s'est arrêté de tourner quelques instants, en même temps que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, et puis il a volé en éclat, il s'est mît a tourner dans tout les sens et ça ne voulait plus rien dire... Malfoy avait croisé le regard de Lovegood.

oOoOo

Cette fille l'obsédait, et quand il la voyait il se sentait laid, invisible, transparent... Il sentait son regard trop pâle, son corps chétif, pas musclé pour un sous, ses cheveux trop blancs, ses sales yeux gris à la con...

Alors qu'elle, c'était un ange. Elle était petite, toute fine et menue comme une des premières Vénus, avec les cheveux d'un blond lumineux, et une peau laiteuse qui semblait si douce... Elle avait des yeux aussi, des yeux qu'il aurait tout donné pour les regarder comme ça pendant des heures. Et surtout, elle transpirait le bonheur.

Malfoy ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Il pensait Luna. Respirait Luna. Souffrait Luna. Rêvait Luna. Pleurait Luna. Vomissait Luna...

Parce qu'il se sentait laid, inutile, invisible à ses yeux. Et ça le détruisait, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gerber tout son dégoût pour lui même. Elle l'ignorait, elle le méprisait sûrement... Comme tout les autres. Ils le méprisaient tous, en secret. Drago savait cela. Il n'était pas aveugle. Et même s'il l'était, Théodore se serai fait une joie de le lui rappeler.

« Malfoy, pauvre petite chose... Que dirai ton père en te voyant pleurer dans ton sommeil, comme la misérable chose que tu es... ? »

« Aller Malfoy, soit gentil. Ouvre grand la bouche, que j'y glisse ma langue. »

Et Drago obéissait, quel que soit l'ordre dégradant de Théodore. Parce que Théodore savait pour Luna, parce qu'ils se connaissaient et il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle le déteste. Parce que Théodore était le fils que ses parents n'avaient jamais eut. Parce qu'il avait besoin de la came de Théodore... Drago obéissait toujours, de toute façon ça n'allait jamais bien loin. Drago détestait Théodore, dès qu'il le voyait la nausée revenait.

oOoOo

Luna est belle. Délicieuse. Elle virevolte, sautille, chantonne... Et elle se tourne dans sa direction, son regard merveilleux passe au travers du corps chétif de Malfoy. Il se sent crever de rage. Drago à envi de ne plus être transparent. Il est un Malfoy, il est riche, sa mère à toujours dit qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est Luna.

**Note d'auteur : pour l'instant, on voit un peu le quotidien de Drago, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Je crois que vous avez compris que Théodore est le grand méchant de l'histoire, pourtant d'habitude je le fait plutôt gentil... Mais c'est venu comme ça ^^**

**Merci à Rosalind pour son soutient.**

**Les review sauvent des bébés phoques, protège la couche d'ozone et empêche l'extinction des pandas.**


	3. L'invisible

Luna. Drago veut Luna. Il la veut plus que la came de Théodore, plus qu'il ne veut arrêter de vomir, plus qu'il ne veut mourir. Il ne veut plus qu'elle dans sa putain d'apocalypse intérieure, il ne voit plus qu'elle et ça le rend fou, aveugle à sa propre douleur. Drago est dans la salle de bain, il dégueule son petit déjeuné et se rince la bouche, puis il avale ses pilules et tente de se donner un air présentable. Drago grimace devant son bras, il fait chaud en ce début de mai, mais les nouvelles scarifications sur son poignet le condamne à porter des manches longues.

Plutôt crever que de déshonorer son nom par sa faiblesse... Ou pire, plutôt crever que de voir Luna avoir pitié.

Malfoy traîne dans le parc comme une âme en peine, affichant un faux sourire satisfait et regardant les autres de haut. En vrai, il cherche Luna. Elle joue avec l'eau du lac noir. Ses robes ont volé dans l'herbe humide et elle ne porte plus qu'un ensemble blanc, cela lui va à ravir. On dirait un ange qui se fend la gueule d'un sourire d'innocente. Elle est belle. Drago se sent laid. Transparent.

Avant, lorsqu'il se sentait transparent, Dargo prenait la came de Théodore. Direct, ça allait mieux. Mais il y a Luna maintenant, il se demande si la came sera suffisante.

oOoOo

« Alors Malfoy ? Tu viens ramper aux pieds de ton seigneur et maître ? »

Drago déteste Théodore, toujours le mot qui blesse. Toujours enfoncer le clou jusqu'à ce que ça pisse le sang... Théodore Nott est un sadique. Il sait bien pourtant, qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser faire, que Vincent serait prêt à lui casser sa sale gueule de con, à Nott. Mais Théodore a la came, ça le rend tout puissant aux yeux de Drago. Un peu comme un dieu. Et puis Théodore connaît bien Luna.

« Dis moi Malfoy, si je te disais que mes tarifs ont augmentés... Jusqu'où irais tu pour ta dose ? » jusqu'où Théodore l'exigerait. Comme toujours. Cette enflure le sait, il profite.

Bien sûr il est riche, ce n'est pas le problème. Les tarifs de Théodore ne sont pas matériels. Ils sont humiliants. C'est la servitude que réclame Théodore, l'obéissance. Être dépendant de la drogue signifie être dépendant de Théodore Nott. Tous le savent à Poudlard. Tous le savent et personne n'a jugé bon de prévenir Drago quand il a foncé tête la première dans cette connerie... Bande de salopards.

Enfin, jusque là, Théodore n'a pas trop abusé. Mais même rien que le laisser fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche ça lui donne la nausée. C'est comme le regard de propriétaire qu'il lui lance, son regard lame de rasoir, ça lui donne envie de gerber.

oOoOo

Luna était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle en essayant d'ignorer les cris d'alarme que pousserait sa mère si elle savait, avec Luna à côté il n'allait sûrement pas avoir envie de plonger.

Luna ne disait rien, comme s'il n'était pas là. Encore. Et Drago en avait foutrement marre d'être invisible. Alors il a fait la pire erreurs de sa vie, ou peut être la chose la plus intelligente jamais tentée, il n'a pas encore tranché : Malfoy à embrassé Lovegood. Elle s'est laissée faire, elle a même approfondi le baiser. Elle a laissés ses mains se balader sur son corps trop maigre dont Malfoy avait honte. Ça le gênait qu'elle sente ses côtes sous sa peau et ses cuisses raides, dénuées de muscles saillant comme sûrement Potter en avait. Et puis les caresses passant ça ne le dérangeait plus du tout. Drago ne savait pas trop si s'etait la drogue ou Luna. C'était sûrement un subtile mélange des deux. Et quand il bandait tout à fait elle s'est levée, et sans même lui jeter un regard elle est retournée se coucher.

Drago était à nouveau transparent. La magie était passée, il s'est d'abord demandé si c'était pas juste un rêve, et puis la bile lui est montée à la gorge. Dans ses rêves, Malfoy est fort, il ne gerbe jamais. Luna l'avait vraiment embrassé.

**Note d'auteur : Arg... Je vais vite fait passer en rating M, nan ? Ça vaut mieux je crois... On commence à passer aux choses sérieuses ^^**

**Merci à Rosalind pour son soutient.**

**Les review sauvent des bébés phoques, protègent la couche d'ozone et empêchent l'extinction des pandas.**


	4. La haine

**note d'auteur : j'ai eu une longue période de vide total dans mon écriture, impossible de faire se suivre deux mots. Et me revoilà... Je me remets lentement à écrire, sachez que je n'abandonne aucune histoire. Cette fic me permet d'évacuer les pensées négatives et mon goût du gloque implicite, c'est du hard ^^ âme sensible s'abstenir. **

Théodore le fixe de ses yeux lames de rasoir. Théodore fait toujours ça, Malfoy déteste. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance, Luna l'a embrassé. Pas en rêve, ce serai trop con, il est sûr qu'il était réveillé. Luna Lovegood a posée ses lèvre sur les siennes, enfin il a posé ses lèvres sur celles de Luna et elle a entrouvert la bouche... La scène lui semble familière. Terriblement familière. Horriblement familière. Drago tourne vivement la tête vers Théodore qui lui sourit comme un prédateur, semblant confirmer ses pensées, et Drago frissonne de dégoût. La nausée le reprend subitement et il cours presque jusqu'a la salle de bain pour recracher ses tripes. Théodore le suit doucement, de tout son flegme habituel, tripotant une petite bourse de tissu entre ses doigts.

« Bonne nuit Malfoy ? Tu semblais si heureux hier soir... Pourquoi ce si soudain revirement de situation ? Peut être que je pourrai t'aider... »

Drago est secoué de spasmes, il est glacé, la terre s'effondre sous lui, et il a terriblement besoin de ce qu'il y a dans la petite bourse de tissu.

« Fais pas le con Nott ! J'en veux pas de ta came ! Fous moi la paix.

« Baby Malfoy se rebelle... J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ce serai impressionnant si je ne savais pas que tu vas revenir en rampant d'ici quelques heures. Et tu paiera cher ta petite révolte. Tu es pathétique. »

Théodore a raison, malheureusement. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire c'est ce que Drago à fait. Il a agit exactement comme Théodore : en prédateur. Et Luna s'est laissée faire exactement comme lui fait avec Nott, soumise et habituée à cette soumission. Drago à terriblement honte. Il se dégoûte. Il a envie de vomir.

Il se déteste, déteste ce corps faible qui est le sien, et soudain, mue d'une colère dont il ne se sentait pas capable jusqu'alors, frappe le miroir de ses poings. Il frappe encore, encore, pour que le sang coule, pour que la douleur remplisse ses veines et comble le vide que seules les petites pilules bleues savent si bien remplir. Drago dégouline de sang, il a les mains en miettes et pleure comme un nouveau né. Mais surtout, Drago se sent sale.

Il se sent dégueulasse, son corps tout entier tremble, les larmes dégoulinent sans discontinuer sur son visage et il sert les dents. Sa main pend, immobile, comme un pantin désarticulé, son bras ne répond plus. Il se sent pris de convulsion, l'air semble se refuser à lui, sa gorge brûle, l'oxygène l'asphyxie et plus un son ne travers ses lèvres. Noir.

Un grincement éclate le silence, son crâne explose, Drago implose. Il entrouvre difficilement un œil, et le referme vivement, confronté à une lumière bien trop vive. La silhouette qu'il sait penchée sur lui le retourne du pied. Son corps tout entier le fait souffrir. Il douleur vive travers ses côtes comme une décharge électrique, et il se relève vivement pour vomir du sang sur sa chemise blanche. Merde. Au dessus de lui, il y a l'autre. Ce connard le regarde comme s'il n'était rien, moins que rien, alors qu'il est Drago Malfoy. Drago se redresse difficilement, et il est encore à genoux quand l'autre interrompt sèchement son geste.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin d'être plus haut que cela, Malfoy. Tu t'es opposé à moi, et tu savait très bien ce qui arriverai. Maintenant, on a tout les deux vus ce qui se passe quand tu n'as pas ta dose. Et nous n'avons pas envie que la jolie Luna voit cela, n'est ce pas ? »

Toujours à genoux, le jeune héritier tente d'analyser ce que raconte son interlocuteur. Personne, personne ne l'avais prévenu qu'être dépendant de la drogue, c'était dépendre de Théodore, et personne ne l'avais prévenu que ce connard ne voulais pas d'argent. Drago renifle. Bien sur que non, Luna ne doit jamais savoir, jamais, la pauvre loque qu'il devient lorsqu'il n'avale pas les petites pilules de Théodore. Il regarde l'autre, méfiant, plonge dans ses yeux lames de rasoirs, et n'y voit que de la haine.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends, Malfoy ? Qu'il neige ? Blaise vas bientôt vouloir prendre sa douche, il ne reste pas longtemps. »

Sur ces paroles, Nott défait la boucle de sa ceinture et lance un regard appuyé à Drago, un regard polaire. La nausée revient, plus forte, mais il doit se retenir. Il doit se retenir un peu, après il pourra tout gerber, et ingurgiter les petites pilules bleues, trois ou quatre d'un coup, rien que pour oublier ce qui va arriver, et ce qu'il a fait à Luna. Et trois ou quatre autres pour avoir ensuite le courage d'aller lui parler.

Dans les yeux de Drago, on lit le désespoir, et dans ceux de Théodore, il y a de la haine. Une haine jouissive, malsaine et possessive, dans les yeux de Théodore, il y a tout l'enfer qui gueule à la mort. Et dans sa bouche, les râles de plaisirs ressemblent aux suppliques des damnés.

**REVIEWS ?**


	5. L'extase

Luna est là. Ici. Partout. Luna est omniprésente dans sa tête. Elle est l'absolu. Elle est tout ce qui le fait tenir debout du matin au soir, tout ce qui l'oblige à se relever après que Théodore l'ai fait s'agenouiller. Luna est là, face à lui, avec ce regard gris qui le traverse littéralement comme s'il n'existait pas. Et ça fait mal.

Drago fait fondre sur sa langue une pastille bleu clair, son rythme cardiaque ralenti, la nausée disparaît, et il se sent près à affronter le monde encore une fois. Il se dirige vers Luna, elle est auréolée de cheveux blonds pâles, ses yeux sont immenses et ouvert sur le monde, elle semble en extase, et il ose à peine s'approcher d'elle. Il avance un pied, puis l'autre, soulève puis repose chacune de ses deux jambes frêles, l'une après l'autre, avec une lourdeur sans pareille. Finalement, elle est là. Ici. Face à lui. A quelques centimètres à peine. Il sent son haleine sucrée et son parfum sauvage. Il sent la chaleur étouffante qui émane de son corps. Il a une putain d'envie de l'embrasser. Luna ne le regarde pas, elle regarde à travers lui, elle contemple quelque chose... Quelque chose d'invisible pour le commun des mortels.

« Lovegood... »

Elle sursaute, comme se réveiller d'un rêve merveilleux. Et comme son regard gris globuleux se fixe durement sur lui, il perd pied. Il se noie. Il a l'impression d'imploser, tout par en vrille sous son crâne , ça se mélange douleur et bonheur, parce qu'elle le regarde, merde ! Ça veut bien dire qu'il existe, et qu'on le voit.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Malfoy ? » demande-t-elle ingénument.

Et la, maintenant, il se sent vraiment con. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, à quoi lui dire. Il ne peut pas se laisser aller à se déclarer, il n'a pas perdu toute sa dignité. Enfin pas vraiment, on va dire qu'il lui en reste un peu. Alors il fait quelque chose de stupide, comme d'habitude, il saisi la main de Lovegood et approche doucement ses lèves des siennes. Cette fois, ce sera doux. Ce sera magique et Luna va choisir elle même de l'embrasser. Elle va gémir de bonheur et elle va en redemander. Ce sera romantique, paisible, ce sera très différent d'avec Théodore, parce qu'il y aura des sentiments. Et puis elle va l'étreindre, et toute sensation de nausée va s'en aller, à jamais. Ce sera magnifique. Ce sera extatique. Ce sera éternel et tellement mieux que la came de Théodore. Ce sera bon.

Sauf que Luna le repousse doucement, et lui sourit gentiment. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et dit: « Lâche moi Malfoy. Tu ne m'intéresse pas quand tu es comme ça. »

Sauf que son putain d'univers viens de s'effondrer. Ça tête tourne. La nausée est plus forte encore. Elle ne veut pas de lui. Elle a appuyé ses mains blanches et fines de pianiste contre son torse maigre aux côtes saillantes et l'a doucement repoussé en arrière, de la pitié dans son regard lunaire.

« Comme ça ? »

Drago ne comprend pas. Il est comme hier, comme toujours. Il est laid et pathétique, mais il l'était déjà lorsqu'elle s'est laissée embrasser...

« Stone. Tu crois que je suis incapable de reconnaître un client de Theodore ? Vous avez un taux de nargols anormalement élevé, c'est assez incroyable. »

Il hoche sa tête blafarde, trop abasourdi qu'elle lui ai répondu, plus encore qu'elle sache pour la came de Nott. Et sur le coup, il ne se pose aucune question sur ce que bien être un nargol. Ça n'a aucune importance. Elle lui a parlé.

« Lorsque l'effet aura cessé, je serai en serre n°3. »

Pas la peine de le dire deux fois. Drago y sera aussi. Mais le temps qu'il réponde elle est déjà loin, bien trop loin, évaporée tel un spectre de lumière. Un putain d'ange.

oOoOo

La drogue ne fait plus effet depuis une heure. Drago se sent brûlant, il a envie de gerber ses tripes et de s'ouvrir les veines, il a envie de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre, il a envie d'avaler les petites pilules de Nott. Il fait froid, il y aura bientôt de la neige, les serres sont écrins de verdures dans un paysage de pierres et de feuilles mordorés, il en a mal aux yeux de tout ce vert, lui qui préfère les couleurs ternes des cachots. Il pénètre la serre n°3 et instantanément une douce chaleur enveloppe son corps. Mais Drago ne sent rien, trop occupé à résister au manque. Une présence le fait se retourner instinctivement, il a peur, la paranoïa est un symptôme du manque. C'est Luna. Luna nue comme Venus, qui caresse les feuilles d'une plante exotique. Luna et sa poitrine menue et ronde, ses hanches fines, son ventre presque plat, ses cuisses un peu larges, le duvet blond recouvrant son sexe, et son regard pénétrant en l'âme même de Drago. Luna la magnifique.

Il n'y a pas de mot, pas un seul, pas un son. Aucun bruit pour détruire cette connexion extatique. Il n'y a que Drago rejoignant Luna, et Luna guidant ses mains sur son corps. Embrassant ses lèvres. Leurs doigts qui s'entremêlent, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Et toute cette confusion. Drago a la même impression qu'avec une trop grande dose de pilules, automate. Ses vêtements tombent sans qu'il en ai conscience, et il embrasse ses seins, mordille les tétons, caresse la chair, embrasse son bas ventre, y passe la langue et écoute ses gémissements de plaisir. Drago se laisse guider par Luna, il ne réfléchi pas, il lui fait l'amour. Est-ce qu'on pense lorsqu'on aime ? Lorsque Luna le chevauche, lorsqu'il la pénètre doucement, avec tendresse, lorsqu'elle gémit machinalement et accélère le mouvement, lorsqu'il est éreinté par l'effort et ne ressent plus de plaisir, lorsqu'elle joui enfin, lorsqu'il l'aime, Drago ne pense pas. Il vit, extase.

Drago ferme les yeux un instant, un instant qui, loin de l'ange lunaire, suffit à tout détruire. Un instant pour que Drago ressente la douleur traverser son corps, le goût salé de la mouille sur sa langue, son sexe mou et douloureux, sa peau collante de sueur, l'odeur âcre de la transpiration, et entendre la porte de la serre se claquer sur Luna. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il voit voler un bout de robe de sorcière, et les plantes autour de lui, et la solitude.

Luna est partie avec ses vêtements. Drago erre dans les couloirs, une mains squelettique cachant son honneur. Son corps malingre est maltraité par les vents de novembre, le froid lui traverse la peau et le mord jusqu'au sang, il tuerai pour une dose lui faisant oublier la douleur et l'humiliation. Quelques élèves traînant dans les couloirs ricanent a la vue de ce prince déchu, mais Drago garde la tête haute et refoule ses larmes. Malgré tout un sourire fait fleurir son visage : Luna lui a abandonné sa robe de sorcier, accrochée à une statue près des cachots, juste assez bas pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. Elle est gentille, Luna, presque autant qu'elle est belle lorsqu'ils font l'amour. Un ange.


	6. Le fruit

**Note d'auteur : oui, oui, je sais, j'avance pas vraiment la dessus. Mais c'est que je me pose pas mal de questions sur le développement de l'histoire (je sais où tout cela va nous mener mais pas tout à fait comment) et surtout aux relations entre Drago et ceux qui le côtoient claques jours... Votre avi m'est précieux, tout commentaire sera pris en compte Review ? **

Drago est à la table des serpentard. De l'autre côté de la grande salle, juste en face de lui, il y a Luna. Elle le voit, maintenant, elle lui offre parfois un sourire éclatant et doux qui lui réchauffe le cœur. D'autres fois son sourire se fait moqueur, mais savoir les immenses yeux étoilés de Luna braqués sur lui vaut toutes les moqueries, toutes les humiliations du monde. Parce que lorsque Luna pose un regard sur lui, aussi brièvement que ce soit, même par accident, Drago a la certitude de ne pas être invisible, et que son cœur va continuer longtemps à battre dans sa poitrine.

Vincent et Gregory sont exaspérés, depuis le matin ils se battent contre les médisances de mauvaises langues racontant que Drago Malfoy s'est promené, hier, dans les couloirs nu comme un vers. Absurde. Il est parfois dérangé, lunatique, il a quelques fois voulu mettre fin à ses jours et on a du mal a l'empêcher de se faire vomir... Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il se fait vomir, on dirait qu'il croit que ça arrive tout seul, il ne sent pas ses propres doigts frêles s'enfoncer au fond de sa gorge... Pathétique. Cependant, Malfoy n'est pas un fou. Ils peuvent en jurer sur leur magie et sur leur sang. Il est leur ami d'enfance, ils le connaissent et savent qu'il n'est pas fou.

Luna vient tout juste de quitter la grande salle. Drago aimerai la suivre mais ses amis l'encadrent férocement, et semblent décidés à ce qu'il avale quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est sa faute si tout le fait vomir, d'abord ? Il jette un vaste regard sur la table, et s'arrête sur une jolie pomme verte, elle est ronde, brillante, et il sent presque l'arôme sucré du fruit parfumer sa bouche. Il hésite un peu, tremble, et se saisi finalement de sa friandise préférée. Lorsqu'il croque dedans la chaire blanche et sucrée du fruit s'effrite doucement, le jus acide gicle sur sa langue, Drago ferme ses yeux gris et savoure. Ça fait du bien.

A la deuxième bouchée, il sent sa gorge s'irriter légèrement. La suivante, son ventre est ballonné et il ne se sent plus de rien avaler, mais le regard inquisiteur de Vincent lui fait comprendre qu'il doit continuer de manger. Il mord encore, mâche difficilement, sa gorge est sèche, la pomme semble soudain trop farineuse, amère, et son estomac se contracte.

Il repose la pomme dans son assiette, sous les regards désabusés de sa maison. Gregory lui demande s'il va bien (comme s'il lui arrivait d'aller bien) et le regarde de ses petits yeux inquiets. Théodore a l'air de se moquer méchamment, avec son regard lame de rasoir. Blaise soupire, il y a presque cru cette fois. Pansy pose une main compatissante sur sa cuisse, et lui fait un sourire maternel. Daphné le scrute tel un médecin, diagnostiquant le temps qu'il lui reste avant de plonger définitivement. Astoria a une mine un peu dégoûtée, très déçue, parce que c'est ça qu'elle va devoir épouser. Marcus rage silencieusement, il est obligé de garder le fils Malfoy dans son équipe et flippe a chaque fois qu'il fasse un malaise et tombe de son balais, ce serai plus simple s'il mangeait. Les plus jeunes sont apeurés par le spectre vivant de leur maison. Les plus vieux s'inquiètent un peu, ou n'en ont rien a faire. Au milieu de tous ces regards, Malfoy en cherche un. Et ce ne sont ni les regards furtifs et haineux de Potter, ni ceux méprisant de Weasley, ni ceux soupçonneux de Granger ou ce groupe de serdaigle, ni ceux juste un peu curieux de MacMillam et Bones... Malfoy ne cherche que le regard de Luna. Et elle n'est plus la. Il n'y a plus que Drago, le monde, et cette pomme verte qui est son pire ennemi.

Manger. Drago Malfoy ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et referme sa mâchoire sur le fruit honnie. Depuis Luna, depuis cette fois, il veut vivre. Il veut vivre et pour cela, il a bien conscience qu'il va devoir se nourrir. Malfoy arrache jusqu'a la moindre parcelle de chair blanche et de peau verte, et repose un trognon squelettique -comme lui- dans son assiette blanche. Il a réussi, il va pouvoir vivre, il va se battre conte lui même, pour le regard étoile de Lovegood et pour la saveur délicieuse de sa gourmandise préférée. Il va le faire.

Dans la salle de bain, l'estomac lourd, face au miroir qui lui renvoi l'image dégoûtante de lui même, Drago frissonne. Son teint est blafard, sa gorge le brûle, il se déteste, déteste Potter Granger Théodore et tous les autres. Sa main se porte inconsciemment à ses lèvres et viens appuyer douloureusement au fond de sa gorge. « Merde !» la nausée l'a repris, il peut pas s'en empêcher. Vomir est un automatisme, il ne fait pas exprès. Un ricanement cruel se superpose aux bruits de déglutition et de vomissure, offrant à la salle de bain une ambiance malsaine :

Tu es faible, Malfoy. Tu es pathétique, et tu sais qu'elle ne voudra jamais d'un mec si pathétique que toi. Ne te ridiculise pas plus, je suis tout ce que tu peux espérer. »

Théodore s'avance et relève les cheveux de Drago pendant qu'il fini de vomir, puis il lui nettoie délicatement le visage avec de l'eau froide et lance un sort de recurvite a la pièce. Doucement, presque tendrement, il caresse le visage creux de l'héritier Malfoy et passe un doigts sur ses lèvres. Presque par automatisme, l'autre entrouvre la bouche, et Théodore un glisse un peu de cette poudre scintillante que contiennent les pilules bleues, celles qui le font aller mieux. Drago déglutie et avale la poudre, encore, il ressent dans toit son corps les effets de la came de Théodore. Il va mieux, le monde s'en va. Pas d'inquiétude, ce connard de Nott est là... « Je vais m'occuper de toi »


	7. La lutte

**non, je n'ai pas abandonné ! Mais comme je suis dans l'ecriture d'un texte original reprenant pas mal d'elements de cette fic, j'ai du procéder à un remaniement de l'histoire. Normalement il devrait y avoir encore quatre chapitres, je vais mettre un peu de temps à les écrire mais je fais mon possible . Bonne lecture !**

Drago est de nouveau sevré. Ce soir, il y a un mois, il avait cédé pour la deniers fois. Il a faim, il a soif, il crève doucement. Il crève du manque et du mal de vivre. Mais il crève sous le regard brillant de Luna, sous ses gémissements de plaisir et son corps blanc. Drago crève heureux, car il aime.

Lorsque Luna n'est plus là, pourtant, la vie le rend fou. Chaque matin il tremble, il veut vomir et s'effondrer au sol de la salle de bain. Chaque matin il doit repousser Théodore et ses petites pilules bleues qui pourraient tout arranger. Puis chaque matin il doit s'assoir à la table du petit déjeuner et se forcer à avaler un bol de flocon d'avoine. Chaque matin il doit réfréner l'envie de gerber, empêcher son index et son majeur de s'enfoncer au fond de sa gorge. Et chaque jour se passe ainsi, éternelle lutte contre lui même, jusqu'au moment où il peut rejoindre Luna et enfin connaître la plénitude. Luna l'appelle quand elle veut, là où elle veut, comme elle veut. Il la rejoint dans la serre n°3, la classe désaffectée du deuxième étage où un placard près de la tour de Serdaigle. Elle ordonne, et il lui fait l'amour. Elle l'humilie, et il lui dit _je_ _t'aime_. Elle le moque, et il l'adore. Elle le rejette enfin, et il repart le cœur plein d'étoiles. C'est une façon de s'aimer, leur façon d'être ensemble.

Manger devient simple. Il vomit un peu moins, grace à la surveillance de Vincent et Gregory. Ce midi, il a fini son assiette sous le regard incrédule de Blaise et celui fier de Pansy. Astoria lui a même adressé un sourire d'encouragement. Théodore observait la scène de loin, avec tout le mépris dont il est capable, serrant les poings et les dents. Voir Malfoy lui glisser des doigts, le quitter, échapper à son emprise... ça le rend fou. Ça le fait crever de rage.

Dormir est toujours aussi compliqué. Le regard lame de rasoir ne quitte pas Drago, même lorsqu'il a les yeux fermés. Parfois même, Théodore a voulu se glisser dans son lit. Drago s'est débattu et lui a dit de dégager, l'autre à rigolé et lui a répondu qu'il finirait par revenir en rampant. Il a peut être raison. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer pour le regard lunaire de celle qu'il aime. Ca vaut le coup de lutter pour Luna, puisqu'ils s'aiment.

oOoOoOo

Malfoy est assis sur une table de la salle de classe désaffectée. Dans la pièce délabrée il reste quelques pièces du mobilier, quelques bureaux, quelques chaises et une bibliothèque. Le garçon a le souffle court, et observe le corps nu et brillant de sa Luna. Elle a le regard comme voilé, les bras ballants dans le vide et sa poitrine se lève te s'abaisse rapidement. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine sont semblables à ceux de Drago. Ça le frappe un peu plus à chaque fois, cette ressemblance physique entre eux, alors qu'ils sont si différents. Ils ont presque les mêmes yeux, presque la même peau, presque la même stature, presque les mêmes mains, presque les mêmes lèvres. Mais c'est un presque fondamentale qui les sépare : cette aura de vie, de splendeur qui émane de Luna et qu'il ne possède pas. Qu'il ne possédera sûrement jamais.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » souffle Luna dans un rire

« Tu es magnifique, répond-il, tu as la beauté des anges. »

« Les anges n'ont pas à être beaux, pour ce que ça leur sert, ils ne baisent même pas. »

« Et pourtant tu es belle » s'obstine l'héritier Malfoy

« C'est sûrement que je ne suis pas un ange... J'aime bien cette salle, elle est pleine de joncheruines » Elle avait enchaîné la discutions avec un naturel déroutant. Drago la regarde un moment l'air incrédule, puis éclate d'un rire franc. Et soudain il réalise qu'il n'a pas rit depuis plus de sept ans. Il réalise qu'il ne sait plus la dernière fois qu'il a rit, et qu'aujourd'hui Luna sans rien faire de particulier avait fait exploser en lui un rire qu'il avait oublié. À cet instant il sait que Luna est une fée, la sienne, et qu'il l'aime et qu'il fait le bon choix en luttant. Il sait que Théodore peut aller se faire voir et qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Si Luna l'aime moitié comme lui l'aime, le monde peut s'arrêter de tourner. Il s'en fout.

« Je t'aime » il a besoin de le dire, que ça sorte. Et ce n'est pas une anodine déclaration, il y a une question dans ce _je_ _t'aime_, il y a un besoin de savoir :

« Oui... C'est vrai... Je doit y aller. » Il ne faut pas plus de mots pour que Lovegood enfile ses robes, attrape son sac et se tire sans procès. Pas d'au revoir, pas de baiser, c'est une fuite de la femme qui ne veut pas regarder ce qu'elle fait. Celle qui veut croire qu'elle a encore de l'honneur et ne pas répondre aux questions qui gênent.

Lorsque Drago sort à son tour, un peu sonné, un peu hagard et encore un peu sous l'effet des jouissances, un regard froid l'intercepte. Il se fige. Frissonne. Scrute cette silhouette qu'il est sur de reconnaître : c'est encore ce connard. Un air grave et cruel barre le visage de Nott, il observe Drago de haut et après un long silence se décide enfin à parler.

« Elle ne répondra jamais qu'elle t'aime. Personne ne t'aime. Tes propres parents sont gênés par toi. Ta fiancée te méprise. Tes camarades te voient comme un poids pour notre maison. Personne. Ne. T'aime. »

Ça fait mal. Tellement que Drago a envie d'hurler de douleur et de se mettre à pleurer. Mais il n'en est pas question. Il ne peut pas faire cela ou tous ses efforts seront réduits à néant. Il essuie rageusement une larme traîtresse coulant le long de sa joue et décide de ne pas croire Nott. Il sait qu'il fera tout pour le briser et pouvoir le ramasser ensuite. Tout pour le récupérer. Drago ne cédera pas.

« Tu dois comprendre, Drago. Personne ne te dira ces mots sans te mentir. Personne n'éprouve d'affection pour toi. Tu es si ennuyant... si insipide... si...toi. Je suis le seul à te porter un peu d'attention. »

Pour ne pas flancher, Malfoy se mord la lèvre violemment et il sent le sang dégouliner à l'intérieur de sa gorge. C'est un goût âcre, métallique et écœurant. Il dépasse Théodore et marche rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Là, il se laisse enfin pleurer et se passe de l'eau sur la figure, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne se distinguent plus dans les flots de son visage. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et frappe sauvagement le carrelage. Son poing saigne et il continu inlassablement de frapper. Bien sûr que Luna l'aime. C'est obligé. Si elle ne l'aimait pas il n'aurait aucune raison de continuer à vivre. Elle ne peux que l'aimer, sinon cette lutte et vaine. Sinon ça n'en vaut pas la peine.


	8. Le rêve

**Merci pour la review anonyme, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragé à rapidement finir le chapitre suivant ! Plus que trois chapitres, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, j'y répondrais par MP si vous êtes connectés et sur le chapitre suivant sinon. Bonne lecture ! **

Luna s'étire avec une grâce féline et saisi sa culotte de soie bleue. Elle part ensuite à la recherche de ses vêtements, à ses côtés Drago dort encore. Il semble si fragile, éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil. La jeune femme scrute son corps maigre, ses cotes marquées, ses ongles rongés, ses lèvres fines et sèches, ses cheveux presque blancs... Luna observe tout cela et pense qu'elle pourrait le briser d'une parole. D'un regard elle l'anéantirait. Et cela est grisant. Cette sensation de pouvoir l'excite terriblement.

Elle met enfin la main sur un soutien gorge noir, qui n'a pas grande utilité tant sa poitrine est menue et bien ronde. Elle l'attache sans quitter Drago Malfoy des yeux. Il est si chétif, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui l'a poussée à le désirer. Était-ce cette ressemblance frappante entre eux ? Était-ce parce qu'ils sont assez semblable pour être frère et sœur ? Ou bien était-ce un besoin de le sauver de lui même ? Avait elle seulement un dessein en s'approchant de lui en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Non. Elle ne voulait que jouer. Luna est une enfant, elle ne veut jamais que jouer.

Elle enfile rapidement sa robe de sorcière et prend à la main le reste de ses affaires, il n'est pas question de rater le petit déjeuner. Elle claque la porte en quittant la serre, ce qui réveille brusquement Drago.

Le blond se redresse, courbaturé, il observe les marques de dents sur son épaule et effleure les griffures dans son dos. Son corps tout entier tremble de froid, sa gorge est sèche. Quelle heure est-il ? Quelques rayons de lumière orangée étalent les longues ombres des plantes au travers de la serre. La petite aurore caresse le corps nu de Drago, qui respire trop lentement. Il a mal, mais le calme qui enveloppe encore le monde l'apaise. Cette nuit, Luna et lui ont fait l'amour. Et ce matin, une nouvelle bataille commence. Plus simple chaque jour. Il fixe ses deux doigts dressés, prêts à se plonger dans sa gorge, et referme le point avec résolution. Un léger sourire effleure ses lèvres trop minces, c'est un matin d'espoir.

Il s'habille rapidement et se dirige directement vers la Grande Salle. Là, il s'assied aux côtés de Pansy et Gregory. Ils le regardent, jettent un œil à sa main -bandée depuis hier- et aux suçons dans son cou, mais ne disent pas mot. Ce n'est pas à eux d'en faire la remarque, et pour une fois Drago semble aller bien. Astoria, quant à elle, n'a pas cette discrétion :

«Drago, qu'est il arrivé à ta main ? » elle ne parle pas des suçons, auxquels elle tente de ne pas penser. Savoir que son fiancé est un drogué suffit à la déshonorer, elle veut prétendre ne pas savoir qu'il en aime une autre.

«Ce n'est vraiment rien, Astoria. » et sous son regard insistant il complète « Je me suis cogné contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, un bête accident. »

Nul n'est dupe. Mais par décence ils se taisent. Drago saisi alors le panier de fruits, afin de se donner une contenance, et fronce les sourcils face à l'absence de pommes. Il balaye la table du regard et ne voit finalement qu'une seule de ses friandises préférés : Théodore lui fait un sourire moqueur, s'amusant à faire sauter une pomme verte et sucrée dans sa main. Drago dégluti. _Putain de connard_. Il prend sur lui et se lève, se dirigeant sous les regards inquiets de ses amis vers le coins de table où Théodore et Adrian Pucey décortiquent les dernières réformes politiques.

« Nott. Est ce que tu pourrais me passer cette pomme s'il te plais ? » demande-t-il faiblement.

« Ça dépend. J'y gagne quoi ? » répond l'autre avec un regard éloquent.

« Absolument rien. »

« Alors non. » Drago regarde Théodore entrouvrir délicatement la bouche, poser ses dents presque parfaitement blanches sur la pomme et en pénétrer la chair d'un coup sec. Il voit le jus gicler de part et d'autres, et Theodore sortir sa langue rose afin de collecter la pulpe restant sur ses lèvres pleines. Il croque un deuxième coup dans la pomme, doucement cette fois, perçant d'abord la peau puis le blanc du fruit. Drago dégluti, il sent son cœur paniquer et comme une tempête se déclenchant dans son estomac. Il retourne à sa place et ne mange rien, il a trop peur de vomir.

oOoOoOo

Luna passe sa main fine dans les cheveux blonds platines de Drago, elle fait une petite grimace amusée. «Mais qu'est ce que tu mets dans tes cheveux ? » « C'est un gèle à base d'extrait de plantes. » « N'en met plus. » Il hoche la tête. Tout. Tout ce qu'elle veut. Tout ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle reste près de lui. Elle lui fait un regard tendre et l'embrasse sur le front avant de le repousser vers ses cuisses chaudes et accueillantes. Drago embrasse ses lèvres, caresse ses chairs sucrées, se trouve gêné par l'abondance de poils blonds et bouclés mais n'en dit mot. Il s'applique à lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'elle ne lui en procure par sa simple présence, et elle regarde par la fenêtre. Bientôt, elle plisse les yeux et mordille sa lèvre inférieur pour retenir quelques gémissements de bonheur.

Puis elle le chevauche, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai mal, jusqu'a ce qu'enfin elle soit satisfaite. Et ils s'effondrent dans une dernière jouissance. Il veut saisir sa main, Luna le laisse faire avec une légère moue qui pourrait presque être du dégoût. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'a veux toujours près de lui, qu'elle est un ange... Elle lui répond « À samedi. » et se redresse vivement, pressée de quitter la pièce.

Drago reste seul. Il ne bouge pas, allongé, les yeux dans le vague. Il rêve éveillé. Il rêve à Luna, à sa beauté, à sa pureté, à ses longs cheveux blonds et l'aura de sensualité qu'elle dégage. Il rêve à sa bouche, à ses baisers, à son parfum, à cette pomme qui recevait les lèvres de Nott.

**Je m'engage à écrire un OS sur le pairing proposé par la personne qui devine comment se finira l'histoire (mais évidement elle ne l'aura qu'une fois le dernier chapitre posté, sinon y a plus de suspense ) **


	9. L'orgueil

**Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, qui me suivent, et merci à toi, guest anonyme, pour avoir laissé une review et pour t'être prêté au jeu ^^ Bonne lecture **

Drago se lève seul, ce matin. Il jette un œil aux alentours pour voir que ses amis dorment encore et que Theodore n'est pas présent. Son lit est défait négligemment, sa malle a été fermée avec empressement si bien qu'il en dépasse un morceau de cape en velours noir. Drago sent une nausée plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée qui le prend au ventre et à la gorge. Il coure à moitié, trébuche contre un tapis et ouvre précipitamment la porte de la salle de bain pour s'y engouffrer et vomir le contenue de son estomac dans l'évier. Le liquide brûlant et dégoûtant a remonté le long de sa gorge et envahi sa bouche, agressant ses sens et le laissant hébété à fixer son reflet dans le miroir du lavabo. Et Drago se demande alors qui est ce garçon devant lui, qui semble tellement plus fatigué et mal qu'il ne s'est jamais vu. Sa peau est grise plus que blanche, ses yeux ont perdu l'éclat brillant que leur donnait la drogue, c'est à peine s'il a encore des ongles tant ils sont rongés, et il a tellement de marques que lui a fait Luna. Sa chair est couverte d'hématomes, de griffures et de marques érotiques de toutes formes, il est devenu une œuvre de Luna. Drago se trouve magnifique.

Il prend les médicaments que lui a prescrit le médicomage et se garde bien de toucher au flacon de pilules bleues déposé par ce connard de Nott.

oOoOoOo

Le bruit va le rendre dingue. Le bourdonnement incessant des élèves dans la Grande salle lui donne envie de balancer des Avada à tour de bras. Drago se prend la tête entre les mains et ferme les yeux, comme pour s'isoler du monde, mais une main abattu sur son épaule le fait sursauter vivement. Son cœur rate un battement, il se retourne d'un coup : c'est Astoria. Petite Astoria aux courts cheveux d'or jaune et aux yeux verts. Jolie Astoria au regard mélancolique et si méprisant quand il se pose sur lui. Astoria sa fiancée. Astoria qu'il va épouser alors que c'est une enfant, qu'elle n'à que treize ans et qu'il ne sait rien d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu salis mon nom, Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu nous salis, pourquoi tu nous traîne dans la boue de cette façon, pourquoi tu te détruis de cette manière ? »

Drago ne comprend pas. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien. Il ne touche plus à la came de Theodore, personne ne sait qu'il continu parfois de vomir très tôt le matin, et il ne voit son ange qu'en cachette. Il lui lance un regard plein d'interrogations.

« Tu es mon fiancé, tu ne devrais ne courtiser et n'aimer que moi, et tu te prosternes devant une illuminée qui te regarde à peine. » Mais c'est un ange. N'est il pas légitime de vénérer les anges, les messagers du ciel ?

« N'oublis pas que tu es l'héritier Malfoy. N'oublis plus ton orgueil. »

Il hoche la tête, peu convaincu, et veut se saisir d'une pomme rouge. Sa main en touche une autre, Theodore lui souris et desserre son emprise sur le fruit, comme lui en faisant cadeau. Mais Drago ne veut rien de ce connard qui a trop longtemps transformé sa vie en enfer, qu'il aille crever plutôt ! Il se rabat sur un morceau de tarte bien trop lourde et sucrée, à la pâte farineuse, qui lui retourne l'estomac et lui donne la nausée. Les paroles d'Astoria résonnent sous son crâne, par dessus les bruits de la foule, et augmentent sa migraine infernale.

oOoOoOo

Drago embrasse Luna avec toute l'énergie de sa vénération, elle lui rend l'étreinte avec moins de passion qu'elle n'en a l'habitude, comme lassée de leurs jeux. Lassée de leurs amours.

Il se sent rejeté par la froideur qui se dégage de Luna, comme un chien repoussé par son maître. Déjà, depuis quelques temps, ils ne se voient plus que le samedi. Luna n'a plus le temps, sinon, pour ses études. Elle ne veut pas s'encombrer de Drago. Mais se rendez-vous hebdomadaire, Malfoy le chéri comme jamais un homme n'a rien chéri sur terre. Il est fou. Fou d'elle. Dépendant bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été de Theodore et de sa came. Drago sent qu'il crèverait que Luna le laisse tomber.

Alors, lorsqu'elle reprend un peu de sa fougue et qu'elle décide de l'attacher pour pimenter le jeu, Drago accepte sans un instant de réflexion. Tout. Tout ce que Luna veut, tout ce qu'elle désir tant qu'elle reste près de lui.

Elle l'attache fermement par les poignets à des crochets dans le mur -qui auraient dû servir à accrocher des torches- et commence à jouer, à le torturer, à retrouver son corps d'une façon autrement plus douloureuse. Drago subit. Elle passe lentement les mains sur son corps, le fait frissonner, le fait se tendre, bander les muscles et dresser le membre. Elle passe sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres, sur la peau pâle de Drago. Elle enfonce ses ongles parfois un peu trop fort dans sa chair et lui arrache un gémissement. Il n'y a pas de sexe, cette semaine. Luna ne veut que se distraire.

Lorsqu'elle ne se sent plus de jouer, elle laisse venir Drago et le liquide blanchâtre s'étale sur lui même, pitoyablement. Il lui murmure « Je t'aime » et elle regarde sa montre. « Merde. J'avais pas vu l'heure. Je dois y aller. »

Les heures s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Drago reste ainsi, seul, nu, frigorifié et du sperme froid collant ses poiles et sa peau. Humilié, amoureux. Amoureux presque autant qu'humilié.

La nuit recouvre le ciel depuis longtemps quand la porte de la salle s'ouvre. Le grincement sinistre sort l'héritier Malfoy de sa torpeur, il sursaute et veut cacher sa nudité, mais les liens se rappellent à lui. Un regard lame de rasoir se fiche sur lui. Frisson. Son sang se glace. Terreur. Nott, son sourire moqueur, un ricanement au bord des lèvres, lui jette un regard de propriétaire.

« Regardés toi. Tu es pitoyable. Incapable de changer, incapable de trouver un peu de dignité. » il émet un petit claquement de langue réprobateur qui fait se dresser l'échine de Drago. « Tu n'est rien, Drago. Tu es bien moins que ça. Et elle le sait. Je le sait. Tes parents le savent. Astoria le sait également. Pourquoi t'acharner à vouloir exister ? » sur ces paroles doucereuses, il avance et défait lentement les liens qui retiennent Drago prisonnier. Avec toute la douceur dont sa victime le sait capable, il entreprend de le libérer, et avec toute cette violence dont il est spécialiste également, il lui jette des vêtements qui ne sont pas les siens. Tandis que Drago s'habille, le regard de Theodore le scrute avec condescendance. Et les mots d'Astoria viennent s'insinuer dans son esprit : _n'oublis plus ton orgueil._

**note d'auteur : plus qu'un chapitre avant le dénouement ! Vous pouvez encore tenter de trouver la fin. Petit indice (ou pas) le nom du chapitre suivant sera L'envole. Une petite review ? **


	10. L'envol

**Note d'auteur : l'avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui ! On touche à la fin ! Alors on va faire quelque chose, ce serai sympas si les followers se manifestaient par une petite review, j'ai déjà écris l'epilogue et je compte le poster ce week-end mais quelques commentaires pourraient me motiver *regard innocent***

**merci à tout ceux qui me motivent, et bonne lecture :**

Vincent regarde Drago tourner en rond. Ça fait une semaine qu'il semble mediter quelque chose, quelque chose qui le perturbe grandement. Il ne mange plus, mais il ne vomis pas non plus. Ce n'est plus un homme, c'est un fantôme. Astoria a sur lui un regard sévère et curieux, Pansy comme à son habitude l'observe sans rien faire avec sa moue de mère inquiète. Blaise semble plus intrigué qu'autre chose par la nouvelle évolution du protégé de serpentard. Même Potter porte une attention nouvelle au fils de Lucius Malfoy. Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ? Dans quel nouveau piège destructeur s'est-il encore fourré ? Crabbe et Goyle échangent un regard de connivence : s'il arrive quelque chose à Drago, ils sont les seuls toujours à ses côtés, ils espèrent qu'il le sait. _Amis à la vie à la mort_, Drago, pitié, ne les oblige pas à appliquer la maxime. Quoi que tu médite ne les fait pas sauter avec toi.

oOoOoOo

Luna entre dans la salle déserte sans trop se préoccuper du garçon assis gravement sur une chaise. Elle referme la porte d'un geste ample, et défait rêveusement sa robe de sorcière en chantonnant une berceuse dont elle a adapté les paroles. Lorsqu'elle tire d'un mouvement de danseuse le crayon qui retenait ses cheveux argentés, ils retombent en cascade sur ses fines épaules blanches à présent dénudées. Luna est belle. La beauté des anges. La beauté des fées. Et pour la première fois Drago se dit qu'il s'agit peut être aussi de la beauté des démons.

« Tu m'aimes ? » assène-t-il soudain.

Luna sursaute. Elle ne porte bientôt plus que ses sous-vêtements, et dans son esprit commençaient à défiler les milles et une façons dont elle allait jouir ce soir. Mais _ça_ ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Elle prend le parti d'ignorer la question, comme elle le fait toujours, et continue de se dévêtir pour perturber son amant préféré. Il dégluti et sent son membre se dresser contre le tissu de son pantalon, mais s'acharne à reposer la question.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Luna détourne un regard ennuyé. Elle soupire et envisage de remettre ses vêtements.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes, c'est tout. Si tu le penses dis le. »

« Je t'aime. » répond elle brusquement.

« Tu n'en penses rien. »

« Je t'assure Malfoy. Pour quelle autre raison irais-je m'enliser dans une relation avec un toxicomane avéré qui défend des idéologies contraires aux miennes et qui est déjà promis à une autre ? » commence-t-elle à s'énerver tout en tirant rageusement sur la bretelle de son soutient gorge. Elle n'a pas encore détaché entièrement son bas droit -celui à rayures bleues- quand le droit -en dentelles d'un joli vert printemps- git au sol.

« Je ne sais pas » répond il « Pour le frisson ? » Luna ne dit plus rien. «Dis moi, je suis quoi ? Un jouet ? Une putain de distraction pour faire passer tes trop longs samedis soirs ? Je suis quoi, merde ! Un passe temps ? Quand est ce que tu comptais m'abandonner ? Quand est ce que tu comptais me crever le cœur ? Mais lâche un peu ce putain de sourire d'ange on dirait que ça t'amuse ! » Drago sent ses jointures prêtes à péter, ses ongles enfoncés si fort dans ses poings serrés qu'il est presque sur de saigner. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, injectés de sang et pleins de larmes. Sa gorge est pleine de cris, prête à vomir sa haine. Sa haine de Theodore pour avoir eu raison, sa haine de lui même pour avoir eu la foix, et plus encore sa haine de Luna. Il vomi enfin sa haine du monde, qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps au fond de son corps malade. Et ça fait du bien, c'est bon.

Luna de cille pas. Elle attend qu'il s'effondre en larmes et prend ses mains pour éviter qu'il se blesse en ne frappant le mur. Elle le tiens conte son cœur, telle une mère, et avoue doucement :

«Je t'aimais bien, Malfoy. Tu étais distrayant. Et tu le voulais, tu me voulais. Je n'ai fait qu'accéder à tes désirs et te libérer du poison de Théodore. »

Il renifle pitoyablement, et se dégage de l'étreinte de la Lovegood. Elle lui fait un sourire suggestif, auquel il n'a aucune intention de répondre. Il lui reste encore de l'orgueil.

Non. Drago a fini de jouer. Il a fini de se faire manipuler.

« Si c'est un jeu, Luna, tu vas devoir m'oublier. J'ai passé l'âge et je ne suis pas ta poupée. »

« Je comprends. On se serait lassés, de toute façon. »

Elle lui répond avec calme, pleine de compréhension, peut être un peu lassée déjà mais Drago n'y pense pas. Et elle se rhabille doucement tandis qu'il enregistre une dernière fois les courbes de cette fée qu'il a tellement aimé, cet ange qui est tout pour lui, et qui s'envole.

oOoOoOo

Drago hésite. Qu'est ce qui l'empêche de sauter, après tout ? Peu de choses. Drago Malfoy baisse les yeux sur la terre, si loin, puis les relève vers le ciel. Il est assis sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie, les mains crispées sur la pierre, et la terre tanguant sous son corps. Le monde s'envole et nul ne semble le retenir. Son ange est enfuit, il entend sa voix chanter le plaisir dans un passé chéri, et il se souvient d'un monde de poudres bleues et de caresses malsaines. A-t-il tout perdu ? Peut être pas. Elle reste près de lui, _la_ _nausée_, éternelle compagne de sa vie terrestre. Et avec elle le regard méprisant d'Astoria.

Alors qu'il contemple ainsi les étoiles, s'apprêtant à déployer ses ailes, une porte claque vivement. Son élan est coupé, Drago détend ses muscles alors qu'il allait plonger dans le ciel. Gregory et Vincent se tiennent derrière lui, et le premier ne refoule ses larmes qu'avec peine. D'une voix tremblante, il murmure :

« Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi, mec ? Pourquoi t'essais toujours de tout foutre en l'air ? On s'en fout de Lovegood, ou de ce connard de Nott, ou de Saint Potter et sa clique. On emmerde même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! T'as juste pas le droit de laisser tomber, de nous laissez tomber... Je t'interdis de tomber de cette tour... »

Drago se crispe. Gregory laisse couler des larmes de colère et le foudroie du regard. À sa gauche, Vincent a un air grave. Il fait quelques pas vers Drago et un silence tendu s'installe entre les deux meilleurs amis. Le brun tend la main au blond, qui après une longue hésitation s'en saisi et ainsi se redresse grâce à celui qui est plus qu'un frère pour lui. Ils se toisent. Comme dans une discutions silencieuse de leurs esprits. Et finalement Drago dit tout haut ce qu'il n'osait pas prononcer :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrais continuer !? Si Luna ne m'aime pas, la vie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est trop moche, ça fais mal, j'ai plus envie de me battre sans raison. Donne m'en une, Vincent ! Une raison de ne pas m'envoler ! Une raison de ne pas rejoindre les anges ... »

« Si tu luttes, Drago, c'est uniquement pour toi. N'attends pas que les autres te donnent une raison de vivre parce qu'ils n'en ont pas plus que toi. Si tu sautes, Drago, c'est encore pour toi. Mais réfléchie bien, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. » Vincent avait parlé avec calme, presque avec sérénités, mais sur un ton grave. Il sert Drago dans ses bras, presque comme un adieu, et fait demi tour et cachant ses larmes. Ce soir, Drago décide qu'il ne sautera pas.


	11. L'eveil

**Note d'auteur : aller, je mets la fin. Je suis presque triste que cette histoire s'acheve, mais aussi très heureuse. Bonne lecture ! **

Théodore ouvre doucement les yeux, presque agressé par les féroces rayons du soleil. Ces dortoirs sont bien trop exposés à son goût, il préfère les sombres cachots où ne perce pas le jour. Il repousse doucement le corps pâle et joue affectueusement avec une mèche blond platine. L'odeur sucrée du corps collé au sien lui donne envie d'y planter ses dents, d'embrasser la chair et d'y laisser son emprunte. Il voudrait marquer cette épaule au fer rouge, qu'elle soit sienne, et que tous le sache.

Le jeune brun prend conscience de ses courbatures et se redresse lentement, s'étirant, il enfile rapidement ses robes de sorcier et s'assied au bord du lit. Dans un sourire vicieux, il se remémore la nuit passée : les cris, les gémissements, la sueur sur les draps, les mouvements de hanches, leurs mains qui se mêlent, leurs corps qui s'unissent violemment... Il y avait un esthétisme dans ces chairs mélangées. Cela lui avait semblé une danse, hypnotique, de ces moments que tu veux toujours te rappeler. Aussi Théodore sort rapidement un petit flacon de sa poche intérieur et s'empresse de mettre le souvenir à l'abris. Il l'ajoutera plus tard à sa collection.

L'autre bouge, se retourne de façon à exposer son visage fin aux rayons du soleil d'hivers, et se met à papillonner avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Ses iris grises fixent Théodore sans ciller et lui offrent un sourire vorace. « J'ai beaucoup aimé » confesse la silhouette encore allongé au milieu des draps blancs. Le garçon lui rend son sourire et se penche pour l'embrasser doucement, puis décide qu'il est temps de retourner à son dortoir. « On se revoit samedi ? » ajoute la jeune fille.

« Non. Pas samedi. Peut être une autre fois... » murmure-t-il songeur, comme s'il était déjà ailleurs. La blonde fronce les sourcils, visiblement contrariée, et dans un rire moqueur il ajoute : « Je ne suis pas Drago, je ne rampe pas à tes pieds. »

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Certes, Théodore n'est pas Drago. Théodore est un salopard de la pire espèce, un tyran, un bourreau, et d'une certaine façon c'est ce qui lui plait chez ce garçon. Ça change. Elle aime bien varier les plaisirs, ce qui ne semble pas être son cas, à lui.

« Tu sais que t'as un type, Théo ? T'aimes les oisillons tombés du nid. T'aimes les causes perdues. Ce qui t'excite ce sont les putains d'anges. »

« Rassures toi Lovegood, tu tiens plus de la putain que de l'ange. Toi et moi, finalement, on se ressemble comme pas deux. »

FIN

**Nott de fin : j'ecrirais sûrement un OS sur le futur de Drago et Astoria (Parce que oui, ils finissent ensemble, pas le choix ils sont fiancés). Voilà ! Je pense que ce pairing final est plutot inattendu (Luna et Theo, pas Drago et Astoria) mais j'y réfléchi à peu près depuis le début, je voulais mentre des indices mais en fait, c'etait plus drôle de le faire de façon inattendue ^^ et puis il y en avait tout de même un tout petit : depuis le début de l'hsitoire je joue sur la ressemblance entre Drago et Luna... **

**j'espere que cette histoire vous aura plus, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivit, tout ceux qui ont commenté, et on se revoit bientôt sur une autre histoire j'espere ! **


End file.
